


Your Lips are Moving

by Darke_Eco_Freak



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, much attention paid to lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darke_Eco_Freak/pseuds/Darke_Eco_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh has an obsession and a Brooklyn night guard has a distracting little habit. They both might have an oral fixation but that's beside the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips are Moving

The first time Ahkmenrah noticed the odd little quirk was possibly that first night. The night Larry Daley had freed him from his accursed sarcophagus and asked for his help in saving a museum that came to life every night. There had been other, more important, things going on but somehow he'd managed to notice and catalogue the action. Larry Daley had a habit of licking his lips.

After that, when the museum acknowledged that he was **_not_** a vengeful corpse ready to curse them all into his servitude, he noticed it more and more often. When Attila screamed at the night guard in Hun, when Dexter stole his keys, when Jed and Octavius got themselves stuck in a plant with their car and most frequently when Nicky mentioned his step-father. Each and every time the man's tongue darted out and swiped over his chapped lips, sometimes he would start biting them in frustration and it was annoying the pharaoh to no end.

Why should he care about the night guard's strange habits? It wasn't as though he were without any himself; where Larry licked his lips, Ahk let his fingers trail along walls, railings, anything really. He liked being able to ground himself, to feel all these different textures that weren't hard, dusty rock. They helped him remember that he was free once more, allowed to roam the museum as he wished, speak to whomever he wanted and do as he pleased.

"Oh hey, Ahk, could you go find the Huns? Attila's losing his mind over _something_ and I don't understand the screaming," Larry sighed, leaning his forearms against the rails and there he went licking his lips again. Perhaps Ahk should remind the night guard that licked lips dried and cracked faster, on that note, he should probably remind Larry to drink more water. For a man who was entirely devoted to their care and wellbeing, he was notorious for leaving his own needs unmet.

"They probably want to set up a war with the Vikings, I heard the Easter Head talking about it," he added at the raised brow.

He gave a smile in return and leaned against the railing, relishing in the feel of cool metal and stared out over the entrance hall of the museum. Jed and Octavius were playing fetch with Rexy, his rib tied to their car, and the primordial men were gathered around a pile of bubble wrap. People moved in and out of the room, talking animatedly with each other, smiles on all their faces as they moved with the latent grace freedom gave. Ahk was glad to have had a hand in their liberation although most of the credit had to go to Larry, generous, loving Larry who put them all above himself.

"A war? Hahaha no. I can barely handle the clean up after one of our parties much less a full blown war," the man sighed, biting at his lip as he thought about it for despite what he said, he was most likely thinking about how to achieve a war in their museum setting.

"They do not mean it to be solely between themselves, all the exhibits would be welcome to join and yourself of course," he prattled on, smile dissolving into a smirk at the man's horrified expression.

As if any of the exhibits would hurt their beloved night guard, they would have the wrath of Teddy, Sacagawea, all the miniatures, the Huns, and Rexy to deal with. His own quiet, creeping fury would possibly be the least of their troubles but in the long run, Ahkmenrah would be the worse choice. He knew how to torture, despite how much he detested employing that knowledge, and he knew how to break a man's mind through his body.

"Heh, even if I managed to organise this 'war', I think I'd have to bow out on being in it, sorry," Larry declined, expression relaxed and open in a way that did **_things_** to Ahk's heart. Rarely did people let their guards down around him, he had been the Pharaoh, a kind man but nobility all the same and very few felt at ease in his presence. As a living display at Cambridge, he had encountered few souls as he roamed the corridors trying to make sense of this fascinating new world he found himself in. Even here quite a few of his new friends still deferred to him as their ruler or one wiser than themselves, never really at peace in his presence.

Truly Larry was one of the few that relaxed in his presence as opposed to tense on seeing him, it was refreshing and maddeningly endearing. Much like his irritating habit which drew far too much attention to his exasperatingly pink lips that would look far better were they kiss stained.

"And there're the civil war guys of course, they've been fighting for fifty years already. I mean, do we really need to set them off again?" and Larry was continuing on about the war Attila had mentioned in passing to the Easter Island Head. The Hun had said nothing more than what fun it would be to playfully fight with his new friends and here Larry had latched onto it like a dog at a bone.

And all the while Ahk's focused on the man's mouth, the pink if somewhat thin lips that were so often licked or bitten. Then there was that lovely, mobile tongue that was always slipping out of his mouth to swipe at his bottom lip, or help draw it in to be bitten by perfectly white teeth.

"You bite your lips quite a lot," he murmured thoughtfully, eyes flitting up to take in the night guard's reaction. Apparently he'd gotten much further in his planning while Ahk stared at his mouth and had been caught unawares by his statement. The man's mouth dropped open in a lax 'o' while his eyes widened as he stared at Ahk and his hands fell to his sides from where he'd been using them to illustrate a point.

"Uh, what?" Larry blurted, clearly taken a back though Ahk did not regret saying it. He had observed their beloved night guard for months now, beyond his quirks and habits, he knew that the man would never take something for himself no matter how much he wanted it. Ahk had no such problems and was quite sure he was wanted in return, he was not as innocent and oblivious as Larry would like to think after all.

"There are several ways to break that little habit of yours," he explained conversationally, grinning slyly at the man who was still trying to process the turn their conversation had taken.

"Oooh yeah, Erica was always trying to get me on chapstick but I always ended up losing them," the night guard laughed ruefully, any mention of his ex-wife enough to bring down his mood. Whoever this Erica woman was, she must suffer some sort of mental disability for leaving as wonderful a person as Larry. The man loved everyone he met, he cared for as many people as would let him and practically worshiped the ground his son walked on. He was a king among men.

"Mmm, my idea is somewhat better than chapstick," he stated, casually stepping closer, letting their arms brush and staring into those curiously grey eyes. He made a note to ask Nicky what 'chapstick' was the next time the boy visited them.

"And what would that be?" Larry asked, voice significantly lower than it had been a moment ago, Adam's apple bobbing sumptuously as he swallowed. Against his pale skin, his light blush was highly noticeable, creeping along his cheek bones and down his neck, Ahkmenrah would very much like to follow the trail as far it would lead, with his tongue.

"Simple really, instead of licking or biting **_your_** lips you use _mine_ instead," he suggested, as calmly as you please while crowding closer to the man. There was precious little space between them and if he wanted to, he need only tilt his head to connect their lips but he would leave that to Larry. For all that Ahkmenrah, former Pharaoh of Egypt was sure Larry Daley, Guardian of Brooklyn wanted him he was not going to push himself onto the man. If Larry truly wanted this, as much as Ahk thought he did, then he would do something now that he was presented with the perfect opportunity.

"That's ah, that's some idea you've got. You sure you're willing to commit?" Larry breathed, one cool hand skating up his back to rest on his neck. At that moment he didn't care that they were in plain sight where anyone could walk up on them, he just wanted more contact, preferably a pair of slightly chapped lips on his.

"I shall endeavour to do my best," he promised, all teasing gone as he stared the man in the eye willing him to understand how much he wanted this. Obliviously Larry was more perceptive than Ahk had given him credit for if the exceedingly hungry kiss was anything to go by.

All those who saw Larry as an emotional doormat were dearly mistaken, the man kissed with all the passion of a seasoned lover. He knew how to cradle Ahk's neck, how to tilt his head to deepen the kiss into something dirty, how to use only his tongue to elicit downright filthy gasps and moans. Ahk hadn't expected anything like this, not this thirst to please or heat from just a kiss but he was far from displeased, the complete opposite in fact.

"Well done Lawrence! Always knew you had it in you!" Teddy declared loudly, probably meaning for them to jump apart like naughty children. As a matter of course, he felt Larry tense as though about to do just that but Ahkmenrah was far from a misbehaving child. He caught hold of the night guard's shirt and extended their kiss a few more decadent seconds before letting them part.

"Yes well, I'm sure the entire museum will be delighted to hear about your success at love," Teddy continued, coughing uncomfortably as Ahk made no move to leave Larry's side.

"Right, I'm off to visit the lovely Sacagawea, try not to scar any exhibits," Teddy requested before nudging Texas into a gallop back down the hall. Larry watched him go while Ahk watched Larry, he was pleased to find how right he had been about kiss bruised lips suiting the man wonderfully.

"You know, Larry, my guards are large enough to block the entrance to my exhibit and loyal enough to keep their eyes where I tell them," he explained, not missing the sharp gasp of breath from his new lover. He smirked but took Larry's hand all the same, leading the man down the corridor and off to his exhibit. The museum would keep for as long as he needed it to and dawn was a far way off yet. There were a number of delicious things he would like to do before then.

Larry being first and foremost on the list.


End file.
